


土豪老爸让我开蝙蝠车

by YingJZ



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman: The Animated Series, The Batman (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Bat Family, Bruce Wayne is Batman, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Bruce Wayne 不是蝙蝠侠, Bruce是有趣的老爸而蝙蝠侠是那个惹人厌的爸爸, Family, Gen, Humor, Identity Reveal, Jason Todd Lives, Jason Todd 活着, Mistaken Identity, Secret Identity, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 他甚至就没死过, 在快落同人故事里不会有死亡, 孤独无人照看的孩子被收养
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:01:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22080742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YingJZ/pseuds/YingJZ
Summary: 在Dick发现蝙蝠洞后，曾经有两个选择摆在Bruce面前：（1）告诉他真相。（2）任由Dick激情猜测“你在和蝙蝠侠约会！”，让他自己发现真相。在养育了几个孩儿之后，Bruce由衷地希望他当年应该选(1)的，所有的孩子都坚信他和蝙蝠侠是两个不同的人，是的，连Damian也这么想，而他不得不处理这种情况。
Relationships: Alfred Pennyworth/Martha Wayne/Thomas Wayne, Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne, Bruce Wayne/Batman - Relationship, Cassandra Cain & Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson & Bruce Wayne, Duke Thomas & Bruce Wayne, Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne, Stephanie Brown & Bruce Wayne, Tim Drake & Bruce Wayne, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Alfred Pennyworth & Duke Thomas & Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne
Comments: 2
Kudos: 73





	1. “你在和蝙蝠侠约会！”

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Manor-Dad lets me drive the Batmobile](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19002637) by [loosingletters](https://archiveofourown.org/users/loosingletters/pseuds/loosingletters). 



一个小小的九岁男孩，套在蝙蝠侠主题睡衣里，正在洞穴内兴奋地上蹿下跳。这件印着黄色小蝙蝠的睡衣是Clark送的礼物，Bruce在孩子欣喜地接受后便不忍心拒绝。

同样地，Bruce现在也不忍心在年幼的被监护人身上使用短期记忆消除器。Dick和Bruce不同，在失去双亲后没有哭得厉害，他依然保有乐天的一面。即便如此，Bruce当然希望为Dick创造更多的美好回忆，想要孩子的脸上展露尽可能多的真诚笑容。

发现隐藏在庄园下面的蝙蝠洞无疑会成为Dick最酷炫的回忆，Bruce不想把它夺走。Dick会被说服保守身份的秘密么？他是个聪明孩子，他知道哪些是机密。

一旦等Bruce做出决定，只穿着运动裤和宽松帽衫的他，走出洞穴的阴影之下，蝙蝠侠制服已经被收到柜子里。Alfred坚持认为一件背心不足保暖，鉴于洞穴内没有开暖气，而Bruce需要花费数小时坐在电脑前。

“Bruce！”Dick瞥见他的身影，冲他尖叫着，“看啊！这一定是蝙蝠洞！你敢相信么？你发现它一直就在庄园的正下方嘛？你有没有见过蝙蝠侠……？”

Dick突然止住话头，仔细端详着Bruce，他的目光在Bruce的脖子上停留了片刻，上面有夜晚战斗时造成的瘀痕，接着他的视线转到Bruce手中的咖啡杯。

“听我说，Dick，我知道有很多事情需要你消化——”Bruce刚开口，Dick就打断了他。

“你在和蝙蝠侠约会！”他惊呼。

Bruce眨了眨眼。

这不是他想要Dick得出的结论，但还没等他把男孩引上正道儿，Dick噼里啪啦地自顾自说起来。

“当然啦！一切都说得通了！这就是为什么他知道我是谁，而且在我试图找上Zucco【注1】时那么快地找到我，是你让他来追我的，对嘛？我能再见到他么？求你啦，求你啦，求你啦，我还没有好好向他道谢，Alfred说郑重道谢很重要的。”

Dick像打了鸡血一样地蹦来蹦去，Alfred站在他身后，端着一份给Bruce的餐食，史上头一次地，Alfred和Bruce都被一个男孩的想法同时惊得措手不及。

他们交换了个眼神，但Alfred只是耸耸肩，示意他需要给猜得没边儿的被监护人一个答复。

是了。

Bruce回头看到Dick明亮的笑容，他知道应该纠正孩子的猜测，但话说回来，这也是个很好的幌子。

如果有人离真相过近，而Dick不小心说出口——不是说Bruce觉得他会这么做，但他也不是白获得 _“世界上最伟大的侦探”_ 又名 _“世界上最多疑的混球”_ 这一称号，蝙蝠侠的秘密身份还会是安全的。等Dick再长大些，Bruce会告诉他真相的。至于现在嘛……

“这是个秘密，”Bruce一脸严肃，“你不能告诉任何人。”

“我不会的。”Dick飞快地保证。

“你必须庄严起誓。”

Bruce小时候很爱发誓，现在他知道这只是他父母为了避免他把晚餐前偷吃了多少甜食告诉Alfred，而采取的一种便捷方式，不管怎么说，这些招数都蛮好玩的。

“你说，我以后能和蝙蝠侠一起出去吗？”

“不行。”

X

“Bruce说我能和你一起巡逻。”

Bruce，蝙蝠侠制服下的Bruce，听到后差点被咖啡烫到舌头。Dick的表情无辜到好像他不是在当着他的面撒谎。最近一段时间Dick经常待在新命名的蝙蝠洞内，只要Bruce“理论上”在睡觉或出门为韦恩企业工作时，Dick就会下到洞穴。

有时候Bruce觉得Dick终于搞明白了只是装作不知情，以此来捉弄他，但是每当他对着蝙蝠侠或Bruce编造出一些两人从未说过的话，Bruce就知道Dick还被蒙在鼓里。

“他没这么说过。”

X

Bruce很喜欢周末的早晨，一家人都会睡懒觉，一道吃早饭。他不必去韦恩大楼——Alfred允许他偶尔放松一次，Dick也不用在周末去学校。

自他父母过世后，庄园一直很安静，却并不沉寂，Dick欢闹的喊叫声在大厅里回荡，但Bruce却收获平静。

“蝙蝠侠说我和他在城市夜巡会很安全。”

Bruce对胸口突如其来的重量吃了一惊，他睁开眼睛，直直地看向Dick蓝色的双眼。

“不行。”

“呃嗯嗯啊，拜托，B！”

X

Dick锲而不舍地请求，Bruce锲而不舍地拒绝，最后不知道怎么回事，罗宾还是和蝙蝠侠组队走上街头。Bruce真不敢相信他竟然让一个孩子，实际上是个幼儿，说服自己带他出去打击犯罪。

至少十三岁之前，Dick没有做这些。如今，蝙蝠侠会先巡逻一圈，然后带Dick出去一个小时：暗中守护走夜路回家的青少年和女人，给无家可归的人们送去食物，帮助找回走失的宠物。

Dick没有抱怨一句，而是全身心地投入，他知道这份致力于帮助普通人的工作是严肃的。要是Dick在对待学习上也这么努力认真，他都能连跳好几级了。讲实话，就好像是Dick单纯地喜欢和蝙蝠侠呆在一起——真有些古怪。

Bruce不觉得Dick在他身边时，自己作为蝙蝠表现得有什么不同。他们一同夜巡的次数越多，Bruce也越来越不在意在他面前掩护秘密身份。

于是在一次称得上有趣的巡逻后，Bruce摘掉面具。让Dick知道真相对大家都好，虽然他自己没有推断出来，毕竟，他的侦探技能目前还处在学习阶段。

“Bruce！”Dick倒吸一口冷气，“是你今晚和我一起巡逻战斗的？”

“当然，一直都是——”

Dick冲到Bruce旁边，脸上写满了担忧。

“蝙蝠侠还好吗？他受伤了吗？他应该告诉我的，我一个人夜巡也可以。你不应该把自己的生命冒然置于危险中，你白天为哥谭已经操心得够多了。我能见见他吗？如果他不能战斗，你是不是总跳出来接替他？他是不是经常受伤？”

Bruce深呼吸了一口，捏了捏自己的鼻梁。

也许现在告诉他还太早了。

“是的，”他说，不知道这将开启长达一生的自(xīn)爱(lèi)承诺【注2】，“当蝙蝠侠不能巡逻时，我会来替他，如果我不能贡献微薄力量的话，那么为这一切提供资金的意义在哪里？”

Dick点点头，尽管Bruce看得出来男孩对他的回答并不满意。也许六个月后他会再试着告诉他真相。

X

“你觉得我们出来夜巡，爸爸会很担心吗？”

蝙蝠侠半空中听到这话差点撞上旁边的大楼，幸好他牢牢握紧抓钩抢，凭着多年的训练，让他如往常一样稳稳地落在楼顶。

罗宾站定在滴水兽旁，陷入深思。

“我是说，我们不经常受伤，但在你检查过后，他回家都会再确认一次我受伤了没，他在担心，对么？”

蝙蝠侠还因罗宾的第一句话持续宕机中。

“……爸爸？”他问道。

罗宾不解地抬头看他，脸颊立刻红个透顶。

“别告诉Bruce我这么叫他！我还在练习这么称呼，因为听着很怪，我想第一次当面叫他时做到完美。我知道我给他说过我不想再有个父亲，这是真的，我爱我的老爸，但他也可以是另一个爸爸，你明白吧，就像每个人都有爷爷奶奶外公外婆一样，好吧这不是一回事儿。我知道他没有收养我，但我确信他待我像儿子一般爱着我，他以前也这么叫过我，我知道他不是有意的或者别的什么，而且Grayson-Wayne会是个超级长的名字，所有老师都会讨厌这么喊，但——”

“Dick”

他的被监护人，他的 _儿子_ ，停下话音，紧张地低下头看着手套。

“我肯定Bruce听到后会非常开心，也会称你为他的儿子。你只需要告诉他这些。”

好吧，也许“蝙蝠侠不是Bruce”这整件事有点积极作用。

X

Dick飞速成长，他更高，也更强壮，Bruce越来越信任他，赋予他更多的责任。他甚至带他去了瞭望塔，看到他研读每个人的身份线索，记下像绿箭侠最爱的咖啡牌子这种细枝末节，并且在一周内告诉Bruce每个超英的秘密身份，真是令人欣喜。

Dick十三岁了，但他仍然没发现Bruce到底是谁。

这着实有些挫败，似乎没什么能动摇Dick坚信他们是两个人这个观点。

“罗宾，”Bruce用蝙蝠侠的腔调低吼，然后切换成他真正的柔和悦耳的声音，“I’m Batman。”

Dick盯着没带面具表情严肃的Bruce，爆发出一阵大笑。

“喔，老天啊，B—— _我靠嘞_ ——你简直——”

“注意语言。”

“学得太像了，蝙蝠侠就是这么说话的！”

看来直接的方法真的行不通。

更惨的是，Dick根本对蝙蝠侠的秘密身份不感兴趣，只要这个人和他共同夜巡，对Dick好，“对Bruce好”，Dick完全不在乎面具之下是谁。

“蝙蝠就是蝙蝠。”Bruce有次听到Dick这么给Barbara讲，好像这个说法就能解释一切。

X

Barbara Gordon是个麻烦，一个聪慧，自信，高智商，会勒索，决心把自己投身于危险事业中的麻烦人物。

Bruce可以找她的父亲，他真的应该去的，但Barbara甚至都没为这个威胁烦心。

“我理解你是担心我们，韦恩先生，但我保证。有蝙蝠侠在，我们会很安全的，我只是想让他教我一些了不起的格斗动作，和Dick一同训练很棒，但他还是更愿意单独训练。

Bruce甚至不知道该从哪里开始反驳。他当然可以晚上跟着两个孩子，但他不想这么做。

然而，后来不知怎么地，他发现自己开始晚上照看一只小鸟和一只蝙蝠打击犯罪，白天他陪儿子还有儿子最好的朋友打马里奥赛车。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【注1】Zucco是黑手党头目，想从马戏团勒索钱财被拒后，在绳子上动手脚，杀死Dick的父母。  
> 【注2】原文为：the beginning of a life-long commitment to self-love 这里直译的话似乎没有体现笑点，我个人感觉这里有点反话的意思，欢迎提出更好的翻译意见。


	2. “他居然特么地丢给你个小孩！”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason Todd登场，他的撬胎棍和一只心累的蝙蝠老爸。【注1】

Bruce起床换好衣服，下楼去吃早饭，并为自己如青少年般喜怒无常的脾气向Alfred道歉。

Bruce读过育儿手册，看过所有育儿的电视节目，咨询过Leslie，询问过Jim，甚至亲眼目睹过正义联盟其他成员是怎么处理孩子、助手、被监护人的问题，并且发誓自己要做得更好。

作为Bruce Wayne，他在教育孩子这方面做得不错。Dick已经提前完成高中学业，可以尽早脱离哥谭的教育系统，申请警校，显然安稳无趣的日常工作不能满足Richard John Grayson-Wayne。他目前庄园和泰坦塔两头跑，除了忙泰坦的事务外，还要帮助Roy找回Lian【注2】。但每到周末雷打不动地，他都会回到庄园同Alfred与Bruce度过，这是Bruce能期待的最好结果了。

作为蝙蝠侠，他在育儿这方面不太令人满意，他为劝回罗宾做出许多努力——不好意思，现在该叫 _夜翼_ 了——他永远地离开了哥谭市。在一次夜巡中Dick受伤了，他们大吵一架，Bruce说了很多并非他本意的话，起码不是Dick所理解的意思，这场争吵以Dick半夜携着怒火冲出洞穴告终。

三十分钟后，Bruce接到一通电话让他不得不担心，是愤怒又失意的Dick带着哭腔打来的，“不用担心，我在Roy家过夜，抱歉我不打招呼走了，但我真的受不了那个混蛋的态度。”

自打夜翼开始在布鲁德海文工作，蝙蝠侠身边没有了罗宾，Bruce为一切感到后悔莫及。

Dick在庄园时，他们从不谈论蝙蝠侠，只会聊就业机会，韦恩企业的慈善活动，还有布鲁德海文找公寓的情况。

Bruce想自欺欺人地认为十七岁对于离开家独自生活还是太早了。

（“我记得这栋庄园曾经也有一个年轻男人在十七岁离开了家。”

“Alfred，是 _‘照我说的做’_ ，不是 _‘照我做过的做’_ ”）

更糟糕的是，Bruce不知道该怎么修复他们的关系，也无法向Barbara求助，她站在Dick一边，虽然她仍然会帮蝙蝠侠，但只是为了哥谭而已。

Bruce没意识到失去了两个搭档，他的夜巡变得有多么孤单。

X

一个小孩正试图偷走他的轮胎，虽然就孩子的进度来看，不应该说“试图”，应该说“即将”。蝙蝠侠站在最近的楼顶上注视着一切，男孩目前正专业地撬松第四个轮胎。犯罪巷的孩子总会试着让自己看起来更加老成，但同时由于长年缺乏健康的生活环境，他们看着比实际年龄更小。

穿着红色外套的的孩子看起来像十岁，蝙蝠侠估计他大概十三岁左右。

“你知道你在做什么吗？”他问男孩。

男孩猛地尖叫，把手里的撬胎棍砸向对方。

“别这样突然冒出来！男孩大喊。

他满腔勇气，蝙蝠侠必须承认这点。

“你偷了我的轮胎？”

“废话，难道你眼瞎啊。”他交叉双臂抱在胸前，“活该，谁他妈在犯罪巷停一个大金矿。”

“注意言辞。”蝙蝠侠捡起棍子下意识纠正道。

男孩很瘦小，像他这个年纪的孩子不应该这么晚还在外面游荡，只有两种可能，要么父母双亡，要么出于某种原因无法照顾孩子。

“你叫什么名字？”

“关你什么事？”

“你总是要用一个问题来回答另一个问题么？”

男孩咧起嘴角，“只要我愿意。我叫Jason。要是你敢绑架我，我就喊人，把附近所有的帮派成员都吵醒，大家就会知道蝙蝠侠是个恋童癖。”

“好。”

蝙蝠侠忍不住被逗笑了，他喜欢这个孩子，在确保孩子安全之前绝不会离开他的。

“你想吃点什么吗？”

“你刚刚没听见我说啥嘛？”

X

事实证明，Jason真的可以吃很多。严格意义上讲，蝙蝠侠还要夜巡，所以他没怎么吃东西，但他并不认为自己短时间内会离开男孩。Jason在一旁狼吞虎咽，几乎快消灭掉第三个汉堡，考虑到他个头很小，Bruce觉得也许在男孩撑到吐之前应该让他停下来。

“你应该吃慢点，否则胃会恶心的。”

Jason狠瞪了他一眼，咬下一大口汉堡，故意以惹人反感的方式大声咀嚼着，这一幕看着其实还挺有威慑力的，假如Jason不是坐在蝙蝠车车顶，没有套着过分大的毛衣，小小一只裹在蝙蝠披风里的话，

“收到你的信息。”蝙蝠侠轻哼了一声，“你有地方去吗？我可以送你去任何你想去的地方。”

Jason的眼睛警惕地眯起来，又慢慢摇了摇头，“反正也没人等我。如果你敢带我去见一些操蛋的家伙，在你能喊 _‘罗宾’_ 之前我就会跑走。”

蝙蝠侠知道许多犯罪巷的孩子在面对远比他们强壮、凶恶的家伙都会喊 _‘蝙蝠侠’_ 或 _‘罗宾’_ ，利用他们分心的刹那，争取逃跑的时间。这招很有用，不论哥谭的义警是不是真的在他们身后，毕竟光是听到义警的名号就威慑力十足。

“你经常喊罗宾的名字吗？”

Jason得意地咂嘴，“并不，我有聪明到可以自己摆脱麻烦。但罗宾最近并没有现身，是么？”

这是个普通的问题，尽管Jason装作问得不经意，但极力掩盖下话语间仍有一丝焦急流露出来。蝙蝠侠并不意外，一直以来他们被大众熟知的组队方式——罗宾和蝙蝠女孩负责守在受害者身边直到警察赶来，或者将他们送往最近的警察局，而蝙蝠侠是那个挑重担负责料理罪犯的人，罗宾的缺席显然对哥谭人民造成巨大的影响。

“他没事，”蝙蝠侠打消Jason的顾虑，“我们只是有了分歧。”

“他会回来么？”

蝙蝠侠的嗓子仿佛被揪紧一般，他所希望的全部就是想要Dick回来，他们可以再次以蝙蝠侠与罗宾的身份组队，但Dick已经在布鲁德海文打造了新的代号和形象。过去两个月里Alfred多次提醒他自己青少年时期曾做出的举动，Bruce可以理解Dick为什么要这么做，但这不代表他能真正接受，他想要儿子待在自己目光所及的地方，而不是开车三十分钟才能到的布鲁德海文。在哥谭，如果Dick受到伤害，十分钟内就可以得到医疗救治，但是在布鲁德海文，一旦Dick真出了什么事，在Bruce赶到之前，他可能已经死了。

“你有地方过夜吗？Jason，我认识一个人会很愿意收留你的。”

“这是不是到了准备杀掉我的环节？”男孩回答，话语里的谨慎已经被拨到最小值，事实上，他这话说得兴致十足，好像他刚刚讲了本世纪最棒的笑话。

“Jason，上车。”

X

驶向庄园的一路上，车内陷入寂静没人讲话，从开过连接内城和市郊的罗伯特凯恩纪念大桥【注3】起，Jason逐渐变得越来越神经紧绷，但他还是尽量让自己不出声，直到蝙蝠车停在韦恩庄园的大门前，

“你他妈在逗我。”

“注意措辞。还有我没有逗你，我认识Bruce Wayne，你不会在这里受到伤害的。”

Jason把撬胎棍攥得更紧，轻打着自己的腿，“当然了，贫困的黑人小孩在白人阔佬的地盘儿上想求个温暖地方过夜，他们才不会受到伤害呢，呵，我不蠢。”

愤怒席卷上男孩的声音。

“谁？”蝙蝠侠强硬地问道

“什么意思？”

“哪些孩子被什么人伤害？”

Jason的神情茫然了瞬间，然后报出几个朋友和熟人的名字，他们都曾红着眼，穿着暖和的新衣服回到街头，一并报上那些当时带走他们的人的名字。

“你在这里不会受到伤害。”蝙蝠侠再次向男孩保证，他的思绪已经飘过大半个城市，想痛扁住在钻石区顶层豪华公寓的那些人。

他从万能腰带上取出一只蝙蝠镖递给Jason，又朝他伸出另一只手，Jason不情愿地接过，跟在蝙蝠侠后面走进庄园。

Alfred打开房门，先看了Jason一眼，许诺稍后带给他一杯热可可，然后领他走进厨房，

一等蝙蝠侠脱离众人的视线之外，他冲到洞穴换回常服，是时候让Bruce Wayne登场了。

X

Jason对Bruce没有一丁点儿的信任，只要与Bruce共处一室，Jason都尽可能缩减自己的存在感，或者干脆躲在墙后，直到他以为没人的时候才偷偷溜出来。在骗倒Bruce这方面他还不够格，离罗宾所需要的技能水平也还差得远，但Jason是个有天赋的孩子。

也许，Bruce思考着，也许以后会告诉Jason关于义警的事，但目前首要任务是他得先确保Jason在这里过得开心，把这栋古老建筑真正当成自己的家，然后他才能开始考量Jason是否具备成为罗宾的条件，Jason很清楚罗宾的使命是什么，这已经迈出最重要的一步。

Bruce只庆幸Dick这个月在和泰坦们执行一项卧底任务，否则的话，一下子面对三个陌生人，Jason很可能会直接跑掉。

X

“Jason”

“ _我艹！天啊！_ ”

作为蝙蝠侠从窗户偷溜进Jason的屋子也许不是一个很明智的主意，但除了化身蝙蝠从天而降，Bruce不知道还有什么办法可以让Jason确信他在这里很安全，可以安心地住下来。

“下次记得按门铃！”Jason大吼，放下刚刚从枕头下面抽出的小刀。

刀柄闪着雪亮的白光，Bruce相当肯定这刀是自己祖母的收藏之一。

“你的朋友安全了，那些人明天早晨会被抓进监狱。”

蝙蝠侠把他们打晕后，留下足以将他们定罪的证据让Gordon处理，受到伤害的孩子们都被送往韦恩集团下设的儿童庇护所。

“呃，啥？”

“我料理了那些‘白人阔佬’，明早的新闻上估计会看到。”

“哦……”Jason点点头没再说什么，半夜一点钟，两个人干站在屋子里盯着对方。

“照顾好自己，Jason，你在这里会很安全。”

蝙蝠侠转过身，准备离开回去休息，一个小小的身体猛然冲向他，纤细的手臂环住他的腰。

“谢谢你，蝙蝠侠。”

“没事的，Jason。”

X

作为蝙蝠侠的短暂露面让Jason安心了很多，甚至开始有意和Bruce聊天，Bruce很满意地看到一切都在好转。当然，他还需要修复和Dick的关系，但至少他的第二个儿子开始把这里当做自己的家。 

X

Dick对Jason到来的反应很有趣。

“让我理一理，你偷了蝙蝠车的轮胎。”

“嗯哼。”

“蝙蝠侠抓到你后，你还拿棍子挥他。”

“是啊。”

“他带你吃快餐，又把你带到这来。”

“被你发现了，真是聪明人哈？”

Bruce没想到Dick这么快回来，在厨房突然撞见两人在一起相安无事挺震惊而惊喜的，Dick在喝热可可，Jason直接从桶里舀着冰淇淋在吃——Alfred会反对这么做的，因为很不‘得体’。

Bruce和他的父母这么做过，和Dick也做过，两天前他也和Jason延续了这个传统——抱着桶吃冰淇淋——这是第一个真正拉近他们距离的举动，Bruce开心到当天甚至让谜语人说完了他的谜语，而不是毫不留情地打断扔进阿卡姆。

“哦，我只是……”Dick瞥见Bruce站在厨房入口处，停下话音，“Hey，B，我刚刚认识Jay——”

“是Jason。”

“——他给我讲了一个史上最有意思的事情。”

“我一直想告诉你——”

Dick摇了摇头打断了他，“行了，别再这么做，Bruce。”

好吧，看来终于到了要说出秘密身份的时候了。

“我真不敢相信他居然特么地丢给你一个小孩！”

也许还不是说的时候。

“注意你的用词，Dick”

Dick完全无视掉Bruce的话，继续愤怒地咆哮着，Bruce感觉孩子们在用词选择上受到批评时，根本是一个耳朵进一个耳朵出，他什么时候才能像Alfred一样，有不容抗拒的权威。

“当然，这不是你的错，Jason，你能来这里我再高兴不过，我一直想要一个弟弟。”

Jason看起来对这话并不买账，话说回来，Jason到现在床下还藏着银器，最多一个小时前突然一个人跳出来说很高兴Jason可以做他弟弟，这种情形任谁都需要消化。Bruce也被这个声明搞得有点懵，从什么时候起Dick想要一个弟弟了？

“但蝙蝠侠！”Dick继续高声指责，“他从不过问他人想法，不事先经过他人许可，他只做自己认为对的事情，甚至不给人半个机会让对方解释，他有问过你可不可以接受整件事吗？”

Bruce显然没跟上Dick的脑回路，他的长子把短暂的犹豫当作否定的答案，开启新一轮的怒火攻击。

“你明白的，接下来他就会让他当罗宾。”Dick在怒吼的最后，嘟囔着加上一句。

Bruce皱起眉头，“你不能接受这个？”

“当然不能！这——”Dick看向Jason，男孩在整场对话中越听越不解，“至少现在还不能接受，罗宾是我的想法，我的制服，我的标志，我的名号，如果它变成某种传承，至少我应该是有权决定的那个人。”

Bruce甚至没有考虑到这点，于他而言，罗宾是他搭档，他的门徒，他的学生，无论Bruce多希望Dick回到这个身份，但他都不再是当初那个孩子了。

“还有，虽然蝙蝠侠逊爆了，但我也不能随便让别人看着他后背，好嘛。”

Bruce笑起来，“当然，你说得对，伙计”

Dick得到赞同的回应后咧开嘴角，露出灿烂的、胜利者般的笑容。Bruce知道下一次蝙蝠侠和夜翼见面会为此付出代价的，也许会吵得很惨或是更糟，光是想象下次的争吵就让他筋疲力尽。

“你们到底在说啥？”

Bruce和Dick同时转向坐在厨房一角的Jason，冰淇淋被他丢在一旁，在夏天的高温中一点点融化。

“……他不知道，是么？”

假如Bruce品行一般，他会反问Dick指的是哪个秘密，至少Dick会因当众揭晓自己的秘密身份感到难堪。

“是这样，小翅膀——”

“我的名字是Jason。”

“你看，一个有情感障碍的蝙蝠义警和一个亿万富翁深爱彼此，后者收养了一个孩子，而前者有一些超级酷的小玩意儿。”

X

“你就不能直接告诉我你和Bruce啪过？”

蝙蝠侠听到这话简直想以头捶桌。与Dick一样，Jason开始花很多时间在洞穴，他喜爱那些高科技的装置，Bruce也知道Jason更喜欢和蝙蝠侠相处。

也许是因为一个是无趣的阔佬，一个是哥谭的义警，但Bruce有些克制不住地自己嫉妒自己，难道制服之外就不能期待点更多的父子情么？

“说真的，我要是早知道你们是一对儿，我早都会信任Bruce了，你应该考虑把这种事告知你未来的罗宾。”

“我没有说过你会成为罗宾，Jason。”

“暂时没，B-man,我 _暂未_ 成为罗宾。”

X

Jason Todd，第二任罗宾，以敏捷的思维，狠厉的出手，下三路的战斗风格而闻名。

还有，众所周知，他会抓住每一个机会来喊蝙蝠侠“蝙蝠老爸”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【注1】notes里这句话原文为；his tire iron and Tired Bat-Dad.可能有一个语言上冷笑点，都有Tire作为词根，但是中文翻不出同音的巧妙，tire iron是指卸轮胎专用的工具。  
> 【注2】Lian是Roy和柴郡猫的女儿，柴郡猫限制Roy对女儿的探视，于是他向好友Dick求助，希望能协助他找到Lian，两人后来击退柴郡猫，她也将Lian的全部监护权交给Roy。Lian这个角色是个漫画早期设定，后来没有了。  
> 【注3】全名为罗伯特·H·凯恩纪念大桥，由四大家族之一凯恩家族出资建立，位于东区的尽头，连接主城与北方市郊，如果大家找出哥谭地图的话，这个桥在右上角东北方，出了桥再走一段就是韦恩庄园还有德雷克的家，对，就出桥之后是有钱人的地盘，所以Jay在车上很紧张。原文说这个桥connected Gotham’s inner city to the mainland 直译的描述似乎不太清晰，想了想还是意译“内城与市郊”了。
> 
> 误翻／不准确的地方，或是语言上的建议，请大力指出。


	3. “好吧，你不说算了。”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 冰箱上贴着一张“韦恩庄园（及庄园下）处罚清单”，某种程度上来说，它救了Jason的命。

Jason瘫倒在椅子里，双腿搭上扶手，Dick坐上沙发靠背，Bruce靠着桌子，过去三十二年Alfred塑造的优良礼仪告诉他——坐上桌子是不礼貌的。

他的两个儿子手里都拿了一个活页夹，男孩们扫过标题，露出难以置信的眼神。

“这真的有必要么？”Dick问

“考虑到你们以往的行为，是的，有必要。”Bruce说着翻开活页的第一面。

**X**

_韦恩庄园（及庄园下）处罚清单_

_（_ _1）擅自安排任何人的“约会之夜”是毫无必要也是不可接受的。_

“这不公平，”Dick抗议，“我们花了那么多精力帮你处理韦恩的事务，提前解决蝙蝠侠的案子，就是为了让你们享受一个浪漫之夜，结果你们就这样感谢我们？”

“是啊！”Jason附和，“我们全靠自己解决了所有事情，我应该得到晋升。”

“升什么？罗宾升到罗宾？”Bruce干巴巴地说。

“唔…唔，我觉得单飞超出两个街区外的罗宾就是个不错的主意。”

Jason已经求了蝙蝠侠好几周，希望放松对他的限制。他展示了每一项训练有素的动作，精准出色的侦查能力，软磨硬泡地希望蝙蝠侠可以给他更多自治权，但Bruce根本没有做好放Jason离开他身边的心理准备，他毫不怀疑Jason已经对此跃跃欲试——不然他一开始也不会站出来打击犯罪——但这并不意味着他应该独自作战，Bruce希望他的小儿子可以把这个想法搁置一旁。

“我们讨论过这个问题，答案仍然是‘免谈’。”

曾经花过数年时间希望蝙蝠侠同意他自立门户的Dick，不应该现在如此幸灾乐祸，笑得一脸灿烂，气得Jason猛踹了他哥哥一脚，Dick躲开了，但按照家庭惯例，伤人的想法也算数，所以Dick立刻装得被踹下沙发。

“我受伤了！”

Bruce估计读完所有事项会花几个小时，他庆幸Alfred最近去英格兰休年假，否则的话，老管家会嘲笑他教育孩子的方式，试图从喝茶谈话和书面规定中建立一点秩序。

“下一条，”Bruce念着清单，调停Dick和Jason即将升级到格斗的打闹。

_（_ _2）在外过夜时，用紧急通讯打给B，让他接你去巡逻是不可容忍的。_

这个‘ _B_ ’字原本是22字号的普通大写字母，现在‘ _B_ ’被添上一对黑色的蝙蝠小翅膀，Bruce推断是Dick画上的，虽然大儿子曾把黑色马克笔悄悄塞进Jason的口袋，想以此甩锅给弟弟。

“我从没给B打过！”Jason跳起来为自己辩护，Bruce想起Dick的孩子气，他现在虽然是法律意义上的成年人，但他也曾经是个小孩。

“不可能。”

“就那一次，好嘛。”

“三次。”

Dick翻了个白眼，“加上／减去一两次。听我说，那些有钱人家孩子的通宵生日party真的超级烦人，什么劳力士手表，还有那些巨贵又不让你开的豪车，如果我再听到一次Edmund念叨他的丝绸睡衣，我保证朝他身上甩蝙蝠镖。”

“你有丝绸衬衫。”

Jason知道这点，因为他有偷衣服的习惯，并声称这些是属于他自己的衣服，质地越柔软的衣服，越经常被他拿走。

“是的，虽然我不讨厌丝绸，但要不是Bruce有喜欢柔软衣物的癖好，我都不会买它们。”

因为Dick同样地也有偷衣服的爱好，这肯定是继蝙蝠死亡凝视后的第二个家族传承。Bruce清楚地记得在Dick年少时，曾在儿子身上见过父亲的毛衣，母亲的裙子，还有Alfred的夹克。

“让你不得不好奇B和他的——”

“第三条，Dick听好了。”Bruce打断他们。

 _（_ _3）如果有任何问题，我们应该坐下来心平气和地谈谈，而不是半夜跑出家门。_

“你这是谴责受害者，”Dick说，“B当时完全表现得是个混蛋，而且我之后给你打了电话。”

Bruce按了按太阳穴，他很清楚这条规定不容易被遵守。他一直在回避扮作Bruce和蝙蝠侠随之带来的麻烦，他也知道自己没有教好Dick如何敞开心扉，不到万不得已的时候，他们都闭口不谈，Dick总是试图压抑着所有感受，直到怒火冲破封锁，一次性猛烈爆发。他们真的都需要在这方面加以改善。

面具内外的Jason能有一个在他身边的哥哥都会是件好事。坦白来讲，Bruce已经厌倦蝙蝠侠与夜翼之间无法调解的矛盾，不仅是厌倦，更多的是担忧。夜翼没有足够的资源，无法保障他巡逻时的生命安全，除此之外他还需忙于泰坦的事务，但经过多年以蝙蝠侠的标准进行训练后，使用不同的技术手段会在战斗中埋下了安全隐患的。

Bruce决定做些补偿。

**X**

工作日，Dick和他的夜翼在布鲁德海文活动——攻读法律，巡逻他的街区，处理从醉汉到连环杀手各种大大小小的事情（体验糟糕的警员培训真让他抓狂，他十岁时蝙蝠侠就教过比这更好的应对手段），和泰坦一起出任务。

周末，他回到哥谭，回到家里，打趣弟弟的暗恋对象，跟爸爸开玩笑，第一百零一次请Alfred再教他一遍，怎么制作那些只需花十分钟就做成的美味小吃。

等太阳落山时，他会和Jason一道离开客厅，Bruce向他们叮嘱万事小心。

洞穴看似和往常一样，但不尽然，在蝙蝠侠、罗宾、蝙蝠女孩的制服旁，陈列了一排新的玻璃柜，增添了数个微小改动的基础装备正尽职地等待它们的穿戴者。

“它们已经在下面好几周了。”Jason告诉他，一边套上鞋子，裤子和护腿，虽然身上还穿着Dick警校的毛衣。

“制式装备，冬夏制服，从潜行鞋到战术靴，还有一系列新玩具。”

Jason的声音里隐约透着不满，他看着眼前的万能腰带，一如他初来庄园看到形形色色的珠宝般。Dick好奇地拿起一条腰带，依次查看每个口袋。

“他试着用这些很酷的小玩意儿换回我的爱，不是么？”Dick喃喃道。

Dick像拆圣诞礼物一般，坐在地上清点装备，Jason靠在他肩膀上，蠢蠢欲动的手探向罗宾绝不允许接触的某种毒素。

夜翼获得了配以蝙蝠侠级别的高科技装置和和全新制服。

“嘿，老兄，你说如果我大闹一场的话，是不是也能得到这些？”

**X**

Dick怀念和蝙蝠侠荡过城市上空的日子，很容易就找回过往的节奏，也很容易解释罗宾存在的必要性。他的弟弟真的很可爱，即使他缺少第一任罗宾的优雅，但他以足够的技巧取胜。

今夜的城市几乎称得上诡异的安宁，如同Dick初任罗宾那一阵。

“你已经巡过一圈了，不是么？老头子。”夜翼问道，他和蝙蝠侠看着Jason把抢劫犯拷上路灯灯柱。

“嗯。”

夜翼微笑起来，露出顽皮的，淘气的笑容，像当年的神奇小子一样， “好吧，你不说算了。”

身后传来披风落地的声音让夜翼转过身。

“看来这个家庭重新团聚了。”蝙蝠女若有所思地说。

她的制服有许多磨损，这是她最早外出打击犯罪时穿的那套，话说，洞穴下摆着的蝙蝠女孩制服不是看起来很崭新嘛？Dick和Barbara曾对他们的夜间工作闭口不谈，但她放下过去与Bruce的争执，穿上曾经的制服以示和解。

“准备完毕，B，我也想要新制服。你的赞助人（嗬，自从Jason加入，他们把Bruce的代号降为PG级【注1】了哈）已经送了我一个超酷的生日礼物，你得送我像神奇傻小子(Boy Blunder)【注2】一样的新制服和新腰带，这样才算公平。”

“哼。”

蝙蝠侠像往常一样沉默寡言，不作回应，但从他嘴角在细微扯动判断，夜翼确定他是在笑。

“我可不是神奇傻小子，BG，我是100%优雅与美丽的化身。”

“当然——”

“ **嘿** ！”罗宾在下面大叫，“你们调完情了没，我们能继续巡逻不？”

蝙蝠侠站在楼顶，如往常一样地发出命令，这是Dick怀念的另一件事，尽管他很享受如今拥有独自行事的自由，但像现在这样被指挥，不用担着所有的重任，也蛮好的。

“今晚只是侦查，不追踪大人物。夜翼，重新熟悉哥谭市……。蝙蝠女，告诉他新的安全屋和领地。

蝙蝠侠朝最近的大楼射出抓钩，罗宾紧跟其后。夜翼望着他们飞向钻石区的方向——日常的巡逻路线。

“喔，这一幕放在过去肯定心里很不好受，”蝙蝠女轻哼，“那么，‘优雅与美丽的化身’，给那位神奇傻宝宝露手真正的本事？”

夜翼咧开嘴角，“这还用问。”

他们随家人荡过高楼。

**X**

Dick以前觉得自己有点书呆子气，虽然他不喜欢学校，可在其他方面，他热爱学习新事物，但是Jason的到来，完全把书呆子这件事提升到一个新的高度，在犹豫地询问过蝙蝠侠，征得他的同意后，Jason甚至翘掉了巡逻，熬夜学习以获取额外的学分。

看着Jason不断跳级，参加戏剧社团的表演，管理图书俱乐部，作为家里的大哥目睹这一切真的棒极了。老实说，Dick几乎希望蝙蝠侠再给家里丢一个小孩让Bruce养。

但也许，当一个孩子的哥哥就够了。

“你怎么了！？”Dick看见Jason闪进厨房后大喊。

十五岁男孩的脸上一只眼青肿着，而且身上的夹克不见了。

“ _嘘_ ！”Jason说着跳到Dick身边，右手捂住他的嘴，左手还抱着一个破旧的纸箱。

“你会把Alfred喊过来的！”

Dick皱起眉头，舔了舔Jason的手心，逼得男孩立刻拿开。

“搞什么鬼！？你好恶心！”

Dick翻了白眼，“别幼稚，应该让Alfred检查下你脸上的淤青，怎么回事？”

“没什么。”Jason回答道，“我就是——去以前的街区逛了逛，显然有钱人在那不受欢迎。”

“好吧。”

Jason把他的盒子放上桌子，转身走近冰箱，从里面取出一袋冷冻豌豆，敷在眼睛上。

Jason在隐瞒些什么——Dick可以确信这点。男孩对说谎很在行，但Dick才是这个家里最会隐藏情绪、最会表演的人，Bruce是第二在行的，他模仿蝙蝠侠语调说话真的超赞，当然对于“夫夫”很久的人们来说，本就能很好地模仿对方的举止，难道不是么？

“盒子里是什么？”Dick决定换个话题问。

“没什么。”Jason又一次重复同一个答案。

这一家人都不愿意敞开心扉是怎么回事？唔，好吧，Dick是大哥，是时候为此努力了。

“第三条规定，小翅膀，‘ _如果有任何问题，我们坐下来，心平气和地谈谈_ ——’”

“我知道，白痴（Dickhead）!”Jason回敬他一句，在桌旁坐下。

“所以？”

Jason叹了口气，默默地把盒子推给Dick。

**X**

自从Barbara Gordon穿着蝙蝠侠标志的衣服踏上街头，然后被Bruce送回了家，从那晚起，她就知道自己成为韦恩家族的一员。从小到大，因为父亲工作很忙，再加上他有了新的女友，现任的妻子，尽管这个人不完全符合Barbara为父亲择偶的标准，但是她想让父亲快乐。逐渐地，她在庄园度过的时光和在家一样多，在庄园的图书馆打发时间，或是在洞穴学习，有Alfred的款待，身边还有她的导师或叔叔的陪伴。

Bruce和蝙蝠侠都不是能长期或正面与他人接触的那种人，所以她很好奇这俩人是怎么认识的。Barbara相当肯定Bruce是在他的环球武术训练中结识的蝙蝠侠，也许是把蝙蝠侠从雷霄古那偷来的？这倒解释了那个疯子为什么对两个人都这么着迷。

她并不在意蝙蝠侠面具后面的男人是谁，但和Dick、Jason不同的是，她想知道些最起码的重要信息，这是她的天性。Barbara Gordon是富有好奇心的人，她想要了解，想要研究，想要调查，想搞清楚每一件小事。

而在哥谭，太过好奇会惹祸上身的。

**X**

蝙蝠侠把小丑交给警察时，小丑还能喘气，但这是第一次把他扔进警车时，他没有大笑。在场没有人说一个字。哥谭警方是很腐败，但即使是最肮脏的警察对小丑这号人物也没有同情，所有人都对自己或多或少感到愤怒，Barbara Gordon，警长的女儿竟然受到伤害，他们至少应该能阻止这个，或者事后提供帮助。

蝙蝠侠抓住了小丑，Bruce Wayne在Barbara的病房摆满了她最喜欢的糖果和鲜花。

全家人都齐心照顾伤员，白天和晚上轮流守在那里，无论夜翼还是罗宾都不介意整夜守卫病房，或是白天给她念书。

**X**

“你到底为什么不当罗宾了？”Jason问。

Jason现在十五岁，他已经高出Dick，接近Bruce的身高，如果他继续这么长，很可能会超过蝙蝠侠。Dick看过Jason父母的资料，Willis Todd很高，无论他的哪个母亲也绝对算不上矮。

“我和蝙蝠侠打了一架——”

Jason摇摇头，“是啊，我知道，我是说你可以把罗宾带去布鲁德海文，但你没有，为什么？”

又一次地，Dick希望Jason的性格可以更像Bruce一些而不是蝙蝠侠那样，他是个过于直率且迟钝的孩子，总是问Dick那些他不愿正面回答的问题。

“离开哥谭前，我便一直有打造新制服的想法。罗宾始终只能是蝙蝠侠的搭档，当然部分原因是小孩子不可能单飞，但这个角色本身是作为搭档存在的。就看看那些颜色，罗宾简直是行走的红绿灯，暗到可以藏身于黑暗中，但是亮到在必要时可以吸引敌人的注意力，好让大蝙蝠从天而降。人们总是追问我蝙蝠侠的事情，好像我最多是无足轻重的附属品，我厌倦了这点。只有我离开哥谭，我才能建立新的身份。”

Jason点点头，一言不发，陷入了沉思，他现在唯一缺的是一个头罩，可以让他在黑暗中假冒蝙蝠侠。

Dick一直都知道蝙蝠侠不仅是训练他们成为搭档，某种程度上还是为了训练他们成为下一代英雄，Dick不想当蝙蝠侠，他也不适合这个，但Jason具有潜力，不过他确定无论是蝙蝠侠还是Bruce（尤其是Bruce）都不希望他们接过蝙蝠侠的衣钵。

“到底发生什么事了，Jay？”

起初，Jason依旧沉默不语，可一旦开口说出第一个字，剩下的话也飞速地从嘴里跑出来。

**X**

“你需要和罗宾谈谈。”

夜翼随蝙蝠侠荡过城市，前往罗宾的巡逻点。

“你听见我说话了么，B？”

“是的。”

他又这么做了，夜翼几乎想要大吼，但经过多年来和导师兼蝙蝠养父的相处，让他及时地控制住自己的声音。

“我认真的，蝙蝠侠，罗宾已经准备脱下那身明亮的制服，为了他的以后着想，我希望你在处理他的事情上时比对待夜翼做得更好。还有件事你得再和他谈谈，呃，别太表现得像你自己，也许多像 _S_ ——”【注3】

Dick正准备就这个话题展开，突然，通讯器响了。

“这里是罗宾，阿卡姆发生越狱，我盯上小丑，正在跟进。”

有那么一瞬间，Dick仿佛看见Barbara，躺在病床上在他们怀里哭泣。

蝙蝠侠咆哮着指令，他什么也听不进去，Dick几乎要喊出来，不要！以称得上闪电侠的速度冲向罗宾报告的地点。

**X**

“你被禁足了。”

“什么！？”

Bruce过去一直认为禁足是不明智的惩罚，和留校察看一样，它变相地刺激孩子挑战规则，而无法真正教导他们规则存在的必要性以及为什么要遵守规则，

现在，Bruce禁足Jason，虽然事实上他也走不出庄园，双腿骨折，右腕韧带断裂，左臂二度烧伤。

Jason还活着，但他离死亡仅一步之遥，Bruce还能闻见空气中的血腥味，耳边仍回荡着哭叫，目睹小丑在伤害他的另一个孩子。罗宾当时生命危急，急需救治，这是蝙蝠侠没有对小丑以牙还牙的唯一理由。

但Jason对这些毫不知情，他只认为Bruce现在在惩罚他。Bruce原本放弃了让孩子们知道他就是蝙蝠侠的真相，但这种时刻快把他逼疯了。

“你差点死掉，Jason。”

如果Jason能站起来的话，他会跳下床来抗议，但他做不到，只能口头上冲Bruce吼回去。

“这就是这份工作带来的风险，你知道的！”

Bruce知道他还是把孩子们拖入这种世界。

“是的，我一开始就不应该让你独自行动。”

Bruce回忆他是不是也让Dick和Barbara在这个年纪离开他身边，他本应保护好孩子，让他们远离危险，但最终却让他们与他一同战斗，必须得停下这么做，趁现在还来得及，趁孩子们还没有为他的使命而活。

“蝙蝠侠也在外面战斗！你从来没有反对过，风险也从来没有变小。”

风险当然一直都在。Bruce真的一刻都不愿忍受这种争吵。

“痊愈之前，你被禁足在家。痊愈后你是否继续担任罗宾，有待商榷。”

Bruce迫切希望Jason从今天起远离一切，Dick已经是成人，他不需要Bruce教导他如何选择自己的生活，但Jason今年只有十六岁，还是个孩子，前路还有无数种人生的可能性摆在他面前。

“你没权利这么做！蝙蝠侠怎么说？他能同意你么？”

Bruce在今天之前，从未如此痛恨过双重生活的谎言。

“我不管蝙蝠侠怎么说！”Bruce的音量猛地提高，“我是你的父亲，我受够了看你受伤！”

血色涌上Jason的脸，

“你是我父亲？哦， _抱歉_ ，真不敢相信我忘了这回事。等等，事实上，这不怪我，你总是在忙公司事务，我还以为是蝙蝠侠在履行父亲的职责，你只是在支付孩子的抚养费！你收留我只是因为蝙蝠侠不能合法地这么做！”

Bruce僵住了，Jason真的这么想吗？没等他张口解释，Jason抓起Alfred做的三明治，朝Bruce身上砸去。

“滚出去！滚！操你的！ _Dad_ ！”

**X**

Bruce不知道Jason是怎么设法离开他的房间偷溜进蝙蝠洞的，目前对外宣称Jason遭到绑架需要修养，所以他不用去上学，可以整日呆在洞穴。他彻底拒绝同Bruce对话，只会和蝙蝠侠接触，请求他重新考虑Jason的禁足惩罚。

蝙蝠侠面具下的Bruce在与Jason的接触中，他反复思考着一个问题——他究竟花了多少时间作为蝙蝠侠陪伴Jason，不可能比作为Bruce的时间更多。

四年来，他竟然让他的儿子认为自己只是一个义警的孩子，

不会吧？

**X**

“Jason，你知道我当初为什么带你来这吗？”

Jason执拗地转开脸，拒绝和蝙蝠侠对视，只盯着膝盖上的平板电脑。

“我是想让你有一个家，有一个安全的家，”蝙蝠侠说，他知道Jason装作漠不关心，其实男孩在认真听着。“当你面对小丑，无论如何都不可能安全。”

“但我们的工作从来都不会安全啊！”Jason叫嚷着。

平板被摔到地上，响声在洞穴内回荡。

“这份工作本来就是危险的！一直都是！以前我可能都会受伤无数次，只是因为你冲出来替我，替Dick，替Babs挡下子弹。”

“而这一次我不在那，你受伤了，Jason，你不知道我有多么难过，正是为什么你需要——”

“你需要的是教我怎么独自处理一切。”

“待在家里。”

Jason瞪着蝙蝠侠，如果不是因为腿伤影响，他会站起来，以同样的身高怒视对方。他讨厌现在这样，他的身体语言已经习惯在任何情况下都充分利用身高优势，而现在无法站立，真是令人挫败。

“我不想让你感到难过，我知道你教过Dick如何单独行动，但你没教过我。”

至于蝙蝠侠为什么没有教授，Jason有很多理论。他还记得刚到庄园的头几个月，Dick和蝙蝠侠几乎一直在对峙，要么是口头上的，要么是目光上的蝙蝠瞪视。蝙蝠侠可能是想通过把Jason管控得更严一些来避免这种情况。

“不幸”的是， Bruce为人父母的方式倾向于教他独立，呆在韦恩企业的慈善部门偷拿的那些糖果，花费的那些时间可不是没有意义的。

“我希望能自己管理一座城市。”

“……如果我不教你呢？”

Jason交叉双臂，咧开嘴角，他就等着这句话呢，“那我就告诉Bruce，你让本来应该卧床休息的我下到洞穴来帮手，还叫我周末顶Dick的班，去布鲁德海文巡逻。”

蝙蝠侠没可能说得过Jason，同样的，Bruce也不行。

**X**

“配追踪器。”

“只在制服和面具里，我不要被植入芯片。”

“好吧。”

“我能单飞了。”

“只有经得蝙蝠侠同意后。你还必须听从每项指令。”

“听明智的指令。”

“你不能单独对抗小丑。”

“我看起来像是我想——”

“答应我，小杰(Jaylad)。”

“……好。不会优先针对小丑。我能自己选择案子，不用每周向你汇报。”

“向蝙蝠侠汇报你要追踪的案子。直到你长到Dick独自行动的年龄，你才能单飞。”

“接受。”

**X**

他们互相握手，写了一份需要双方签署的合同，一切都搞得非常正式，这不会奇迹般地解决所有问题，但这是个好的开始。在Jason签字之前，Bruce暂时打断了他。

“我有东西要给你。”Bruce说着从桌子上拿出一个不起眼的文件夹，他无意打探Jason的隐私，但是在洞穴看到电脑上最近的浏览记录后，他不能视而不见。

于是，Bruce做了调查，召集了一些老朋友，坐在办公椅上阻止了发生在另一个大陆上的犯罪活动。

文件夹的第一张是Sheila Haywood的出生记录，最后一张是更改养子姓氏的申请表。

**X**

“神谕。”Barbara告诉Jason。

Jason正在Bruce还给他的平板上设计新制服，听到这话时，他抬头转向Barbara。

Barbara浏览着蝙蝠电脑，整理档案，重新归类——蝙蝠侠不会喜欢她这么做的，但如果和Bruce谈过后他应该会勉强接受。虽然Bruce不干涉家人的义警生活，是由蝙蝠侠来领导他们，但显然Bruce也有 _话语权_ ，尽管他很少说出口（而他唯一说出口那次，让Jason被禁足了很长时间，自己想吧，为什么孩子们都想让Bruce远离他们的夜间工作）

“你说什么？”

“我的新代号：神谕。我是除蝙蝠侠外做过最多幕后调查的人，现在我全职幕后了，掌握城市的动态，预测恶棍的行踪，在蝙蝠电脑前做这些会比我在脑内运算更加准确。

Barbara的声音平稳而坚决，一旦她做出某个决定，必然一往直前。

“那么现在全能的神谕开始领导我们了？”Jason开玩笑地说，“爸爸会很开心有人能——”

回到这里／留守洞穴／待在家里／保证安全。

妈的，这些词都不恰当，不是么？

“看好我们这些白痴。”

Barbara严肃地点点头，“必须有人这样做，而且Alfred一个人检查所有伤口忙不过来。”

Jason想起Alfred的工作量不由得瑟缩一下，Alfred总是确保从解毒剂到X光所有东西都准备齐全，在他们巡逻归来后可以立即使用，除了洞穴内庞大的后勤工作，还要确保每个人都得到相应的照料不是一件容易的事。

“这倒是真的，”Jason同意道，有人能协助Alfred进行支援工作将极大地帮助他们，但前提是大蝙蝠不会反对，“谁来告诉B-man？”

“……”

“Dick去说？”

Barbara挑起一边眉毛，“Jason Peter Wayne，你真的要逼你的大哥当面承受蝙蝠侠的固执么？”

“是的。”

Barbara被逗笑了，露出阳光而灿烂的笑容。

“我就知道我喜欢你是有理由的。”

**X**

“神谕上线，系统启动开始运行，先生们，点名时间到，Agent A？

“ _便士一_ 正在给洞穴送餐食，神谕小姐。”

“N？”

“这里是夜翼，正前往包厘街。【注4】

“猫女让我们查看下东区情况，。”

“好的，没问题！”

“‘ _大甜心_ ’——”

“正在工作，神谕，你知道的。专心任务。”

“当然，B-man，你在什么位置？”

“ _蝙蝠侠_ 正前往钻石区和——”

“太老套了，我做罗宾时就这说法。”

“前往钻石区，和——”

“到我了！我还没说。”

“好的，头号小鸟，汇报。”

“ _鹊鸟_ 归队报道，O。” 【注5】

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【注1】：PG：建议家长指导级（Parental Guidance Suggested），包含部分家长可能认为不妥的内容，美国电影协会给几乎所有的影视划分评级，G（特健康内容），PG，PG-13（强烈建议家长陪同观看），R（限制级，17以下需成人陪同），NC-17（17以下禁止观看）。  
> 【注2】：请问Boy Blunder的常见译名是什么？漫画里估计是出现过的，但我真没找到译名。  
> 【注3】：原文是:“may be less you and more S—”S联系后文可推测是在说Sugar，是大孩子们给Bruce的代号，Bruce爸爸是大甜心嘛哈哈哈哈哈。后面章节确实他们在通讯频道中叫的是Sugar，简称叫S。孩子们真会玩哈哈哈哈哈哈哈。  
> 【注4】：Bowery包厘街，位于犯罪巷北边，被称为哥谭市最糟糕的街区。  
> 【注5】：Jason从此获得新的身份，脱下Robin的制服后成为Magpie（鹊鸟，喜鹊的意思），他不是大红鸟了，是大黑鸟，由黑蓝白三种颜色组成。我贫瘠的想象力啊，真不知道该怎么翻才像超英的名号，欢迎大家提出更好的译名建议。
> 
> PS. 在这篇文中孩子们经常把蝙蝠侠叫B-man，我不知道漫画里他们是不是也这么叫，求解这点。


End file.
